The Five Times the Doctor Lost a Hat
by GhostDog401
Summary: ...and the one time he didn't... Eleven has worn a lot of hats, over the years and has lost almost all of them. But there's one hat, one glorious hat that he will never lose


**The Five Times the Doctor Lost a Hat**

**Characters: **Eleventh Doctor, River Song, Amy Pond, Clara Oswald  
**~Pairings: **None Specified  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Humor  
**Rating: **K+  
**Word Count: **669

* * *

**For Rainpelt The Doctor who wanted a longer version of my drabble Lost Hats, from the 100 Worded Stories collection**

* * *

**One ****_(The Big Bang)_**

It all started with his fez, his glorious, wonderful fez that didn't even survive the day, or as close to a day they were going to get as the universe erased itself.

Regardless his hat was gone, shot by River and Amy _(the traitor)_ had aided and abetted in the murdering of his hat.

It was just scraps now. Pieces of red fez scattered across the streets below.

His poor fez, but he didn't have time to mourn. The world needed saving as it always does and so he smiled brightly and moved on.

…besides, he realized later.

He could always get another fez.

**Two ****_(The Impossible Astronaut)_**

His Stetson was next.

It had been a gift from Craig, but now the poor hat was lying in the dirt at his feet.

Another hat lost.

Frowning he watched as the others went down to the beach, happy and excited, they had no idea what lay ahead of them.

He did…

Turning he bent down and picked up his hat, eying the hole wearily.

He supposed it was ironic in a way.

The last hat he would ever wear had been shot by the same woman who was about to shoot him.

**Three ****_(The Snowmen)_**

He liked wearing hats, still does, but something about this one doesn't feel right.

It's dark and brooding, nothing like the other hats he's worn, but then again he supposes he's done this on purpose.

He's done with the bright colors, the happy red fezzes, the tweed jackets, this is him now.

He's bitter, brooding, dark….and alone, so helplessly alone.

Then he meets Clara Oswin Oswald and suddenly he's not.

So as he goes flying away into the stars to find her he leaves his hat behind.

It's the one hat he'll never miss.

**Four ****_(The Bells of Saint John)_**

He was wearing a fez again; well sort of…not really…okay _he was holding a fez_. That was a bit like wearing a fez, wasn't it?

Regardless, he had a fez, a bright red fez, which turned out to be multipurpose because now he had some place for people to put their money into.

Holding onto his precious hat he waited until there was enough for breakfast and then dumped the coins into his hand.

Then on a whim he placed the fez onto the head of a young boy and smiled.

He could get another fez, besides he doubts Clara would let him wear it into the café.

**Five ****_(Day of the Doctor)_**

They took his fez! Who does that?!

They picked up Grandad, him and Sandshoes, but before they locked them up they took his fez!

Growling he narrowed his eyes at the door.

He'd never see that fez again, he knew this.

So with one last look at the door he turned and began to carve coordinates into the wall.

You'd think that after a couple hundred years of being in this body, he could actually hold onto one of his hats.

It really was starting to become an issue.

**And the One Time He Didn't… ****_(Little Amy's Hat)_**

It was a bit silly he supposes, going back in time just to steal a little girl's hat, but he does it anyways.

It's a small comfort, a tiny little candle shining through the darkness, but it's enough.

Almost.

He holds it softly in his hands, rubbing his fingers up and down the soft fabric, before holding it tightly to his body.

Like a child guarding their most precious treasure.

For that's what he was holding, a precious treasure.

The last little bit of his wonderful Amelia Pond clutched in his hands.

He'd lied before, it wasn't enough.

It would never be enough.

Sobbing he clutches it desperately, begging for the comfort to return.

It doesn't.

...

Years go by, ages and ages, centuries and yet he keeps the hat.

For its wonderful, beautiful, full of color, just as his Amelia was.

* * *

**So here we have it.**

**Obviously I didn't use every single one of the hats Eleven has worn, but I picked some here and there**

**I also tried to balance it so that some were happy and some were sad or in the case of the last one, bittersweet I suppose**

**Anyways I hope that it was satisfactory**

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
